


To those who wait

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [22]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Analingus, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Boot Play, Boot Worship, Bottom!Garak, Chastity Play, Claiming, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Dominant!Jadzia, Dominant!Julian, Edge Play, Extreme BDSM, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Garak has a forked tongue, Golden shower, Impact Play, Jadzia don't need no toys she's hands on, Jadzia is helping, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over stimulation, Overstimulation, Ownership, Pet Play, Piss Play, Reward, Sadism, Slutty!Garak, Space Polyamory, Squirting, Stomping, Top!Jadzia, ass worship, because he's a filthy slut and loves it, body play, clearly i have a thing for face sitting, eating ass, everyone tops garak, friends help friends discipline and reward their toys, impact play no toys, kicking, light genital slapping, like this is what happens when garak behaves can you imagine when he's bad?, masochist!Garak, nearly all of them actually, no poop tho, sadist!Julian, submissive!Garak, sutures, the only ethical consumption under capitalism, those stitches are definitely getting fucked open so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Good things come to those who wait - but good is a relative term. Julian's pet is well behaved while his Master is gone and earns quite a...reward...Follows"Needle and Thread"Credit to Tinsnip'sSpeculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiologyfor thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.





	1. Jadzia

<The Defiant>

Julian felt terrible -  a three day mission had been dragged into a four day mission, and his poor pet was home, waiting, and achingly needy and still sewn thoroughly shut.  He’d had Jadzia checking in on Garak for him, and sending subtle updates. She was a great friend and casual partner of theirs, and it was helpful to have someone back at the station who had knowledge of what he and Elim were up to while he was gone, in case of emergency.

He was still about 14 hours away the station, but he sent a message to Jadzia. Since his pet *had* been so well behaved, he felt it was only right to start his reward early. It would take several hours for the message to reach DS9 but it should be a nice start for his pet.

Gods help any Jem’Hadar that might try to attack them on their return trip.

\---

<Deep Space 9, Garak’s Quarters>

Jadzia received Julian’s message several hours ago and was finally free to stop by and pass it along, and enjoy the payment which had been promised to her for watching Julian’s pet the last few days. It was a relatively easy pet sitting gig. Keep a general eye out to make sure hadn’t slutted around and check the sutures to make sure everything healed well and wasn’t hurting him, which was delightfully humiliating for Garak. Julian had only told him to expect her, and to behave for her, and Jadzia delighted in surprising the Cardassian and watching him fight his instincts to fight her.  She’d stride into the room unannounced, pin him to the wall with one arm, and demand he show her his ajan. She’d inspect it to make sure the stitches hadn’t been overly fussed with, nor that he’d tried to use what little of his orifice Julian had left open for his own enjoyment.

She’d always been fascinated by Cardassians, and Garak specifically.  She knew, for example, that he was currently a combination of worried and frustrated at his partner’s delayed return and his own current state of aroused denial, but here he was, still as a crocodile floating in the water as he knelt on the floor across from her. Only his fingers occasionally digging into his bare thighs gave him away, and only because she knew him so well. She sat across from him, legs crossed and sipping springwine as she took him in.

“Well Garak, I’m happy to say I was able to give Julian an excellent report on your behavior this trip. You’re stitches are intact, and you’ve been as close to an angel as one could expect you to be.” Jadzia uncrossed and crossed her legs, letting Garak take in an eyeful. She’d worn one of the skant uniforms that day, and was wearing knee high leather boots with a non-regulation spiked heel, and she saw Garak’s eyes follow the boots, while he beamed at the praise. “You’ve been so good your master said I could claim my payment now.”

“What would you like from me, Sir?” Garak subtly adjusted his posture, sitting more upright and casting his eyes down, waiting for her to decide.

“Start with the boots.” Jadzia sipped her springwine and relaxed back against the couch. As Garak crawled towards her, she admired his thickly muscled form, sinuous, elegant as he reached her feet. His scales were shining, freshly polished, and was washed and primed for Julian’s now delayed return. Jadzia had to admit, Julian had a gorgeous pet, and she was pleased he was a generous master, often willing to share.

Garak had reached her feet, and crouched down on all fours, face down and arse teasingly up as he licked her boots, starting at the toes and working his way up slowly. She sighed at the feel of his strong, forked tongue through the supple leather, wrapping around her foot and calf as needed.  As he worked on cleaning her right boot, she propped her left leg up on his back, heel digging in to the unprotect skin between his shoulder ridges and back scales. He grunted slightly as she dug the spiked heel into tender flesh, but he didn’t complain, nor stop until her entire boot has been licked clean, including sucking the vicious looking heel as he held her foot up, before placing her right foot down and repeating the process on the left.

When Jadzia’s boots had been cleaned and shined as thoroughly as possibly with nothing but a Cardassian tongue, Jadzia used the heel still on Garak’s shoulder to kick him back, so he landed sprawled on his ass, staring up at her as the already tall Trill’s boots added another five inches to her height, leaving her looming amazon-like over Julian’s pet.

“Get up, Garak!” She ordered, and Garak scrambled up, reaching out to kiss the rounded toes of the boots in supplication. Before he could, Jadzia had kicked him again, knocking him back down.

“Come on, get up!” again, she kicked him to the ground before he could get up, laughing.  Again, she ordered him up, and this time, he got almost to his feet before Jadzia kicked him in the back of his knee, bringing him down again.

She did this for fifteen, twenty minutes, laughing the whole time as she kept ordering him to stand, to get up, before knocking him down again. Over and over, Garak tried to stand, tried to obey, but was knocked down, Jadzia’s breathless, joyful laugh mocking him as he struggled to stand. She did it until Garak gave up, and stayed on his knees, arms wrapped protectively around him.

Jadzia’s mocking laughter followed, and she placed her booted foot on his chest one last time, pushing him backwards until his shoulders and head hit the seat of the couch, and he could go no further.

“Stay!” Jadzia ordered, and she stood back, toeing his knees apart before stepping back to take off her panties. Dax hiked the skant up and kneeled over Garak’s face, her clean, soft boots alongside his head as she lowered her cunt onto his eager mouth.  He wrapped his arms around her thighs, and Jadzia dug the heels of her boots into his soft sides, spurring him on.

Jadzia didn’t so much ride his face as bounce and shudder along at Garak’s ministrations, purring through her orgasm as her hips twitched frantically. As she started come down, Garak released her thighs and expertly flipped Jadzia onto her back, one hand splayed across her chest, holding her down as the other worked several fingers into her spasming cunt, and she growled and clawed at him but she stayed down and barked _“More!”_ whenever he pulled back, slamming her cunt down on his waiting fingers, rolling her hips as she strained against the hand he leaned soldily into. She screamed when she came this time, gushing around Garak’s hand and all over the couch.

Garak released Jadzia after she came, sitting back on his heels, hands on his thighs, waiting for her cue. She purred again as she stretched, rolling off the couch and kneeling in front of Garak.  She kisses him gently, stroking his neck ridges as he pants under her hands. She stroked his chest, pinching the ridges there and enjoying his gasp. As her hand slid lower, she kissed him again, wrapping her free arm around him as he went limp, moaning against her mouth as she gently cupped his aching ajan.

She could feel his prUt throbbing behind the stiches, and she imagined she could feel them straining against the pressure. The hole Julian had left for Garak was constantly leaking his eveident arousal. Dax turned the soft kiss into a bite, ever so gently slapping Garaks ajan and enjoying his strangled shriek, unable to jump away. She slapped him again, releasing his lips this time as he moaned, thrusting back against her frantically and she slapped him one more time, much more sharply this time leaving him breathless.

Jadzia stood, grabbing Julian’s pet by the hair and draged him back to the couch, throwing him face down in the puddle, rubbing his face in it like naughty dog.

“Clean this up! This mess is your fault. You made me do that, Garak.” Jadzia replicated a towel, and cleaned her thighs off as much as necessary and tugging her skirt down, throwing the towel at Garak on her way out, who still lay in her puddle of come, dazed. “Get yourself together and wait for Julian. You’re Master will be home in a few hours."

The door slid shut on the overstimulated Cardassian, and Jadzia headed back to her own quarters. She was going to sleep like a dream tonight.

\---

Fin


	2. Master's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is home, and his pet is waiting for his reward.

“Master!” Garak whispered rapturously, as the suite doors slid open, and quickly shut his mouth. He was supposed to be silent unless Julian said otherwise.

“Hullo Pet. I’ve heard you’ve been a very, very good boy while I was gone.” Julian grinned as his pet practically vibrated with pleasure at the praise, and tossed his gear bag off to the side as he strode over to where Garak knelt naked in the middle of the living room.

Garak smiled, pushing his head into his Master’s hand as Julian stroked his hair and chuckled “I see you missed me pet” he said, pointedly looking down at the small wet spot that had formed between Garak’s knees on the carpet from his dripping ajan. Gark nodded, giving him a sour look.

“I know, I know. It's been so long. Four whole days with no release, how could you even stand it!”

Garak glared at him, and looked pointedly down at his sutured ajan.

“We seeing as you’ve been so well behaved, let's get started, hm? Stay right here, and face the couch.” he stepped back as his pet obeyed, and Julian started taking his uniform off, taking his time to show off his fit body as Garak watched. Julian could see Garak’s fingers flexing against his thighs, desperate to touch his master.

When he was fully nude, Julian point to the floor in front of him. “Come.”

Garak crawled over to to his waiting lover, stopping exactly where his Master indicated, waiting. Julian stood over him, his thickening cock directly in front of Garak’s face, and how his pet wanted that cock. However Julian turned towards the side of the couch to present his pert arse to the older man, running his own hands over the rounded cheeks. Garak’s tongue flicked out at the sight, and from where he was he could just barely ghost it over the sweet cheeks presented to him. Julian sighed as he bent over the arm of the couch.

Garak followed the silent order, coming closer and reaching up to knead the delightful arse. He rained kisses along both furry globes, nibbling gently. He ran his nose between them, inhaling the dark, musky scent of his master as Julian moaned and squirmed. He loved having his ass worshiped, and was practically purring under Garak’s attention.

Julian moaned when his pet gently spread his arsecheeks, flitting his forked tongue across his his dusky hole, relaxing on to his forearms on the couch as Garak continued to enthusiastically eat his master’s ass. He slowly worked his long tongue up Julian’s arse as he moaned sweetly at the sensation of the supple muscle fucking him deeply as Julian stroked his cock in time with Garak’s thrusts.

Julian reached his first climax, spilling in his hand as Garak tongue fucked his asshole, his pet’s hand’s firm on his hips as they bucked in time with Julian’s gasping breaths. He shuddered once more and let Garak caress his back, kissing, licking and petting Julian everywhere as he helped him maneuver on the couch to a sitting position.

Garak climbed across his Master’s lap, kneeling over him and stretching, showing off his solid body as Julian murmured his appreciation of the view and stroked his pet’s thighs before pinching them, leaving small bruises. Garak gasped at each pinch, running his hands down his own chest, pinching his ridges and nipples as Julian began slapping his pet’s inner thighs sharply. Garak gasped as each slap drew further up his thighs, until Julian’s hand grew slick with the love juices running down his pets thighs. Julian kneaded one thickly muscled thigh, his other hand brushing across his pet’s ajan. Garak hissed and shuddered, holding on to his master’s shoulders to steady himself as he felt his master probing the tiny opening left for his ajan, testing the stitches. There was some give to them, but they held. Garak tried to snap his hips forward but Julian’s other hand held him in place with bruising strength.

Julian’s pet was making a low keening noise as Julian removed his probing finger, shuddering as he fell forward against his master, hips still held in place. Julian could feel him whispering against his neck, felt him mouthing the words please, please, please as Julian laughed and pushed his pet off his lap and onto the floor between his legs.

“When I’ve decided pet, and not a minute before. First you’ll be sucking my cock and getting it nice and wet.”

Julian’s genetic enhancements had primarily been focused on his mind more so than body, but body had been enhanced as well, and Julian’s cock was proof of that. His cock was about as thick as the base of Garak’s own wide prUt, and nearly 25 cm in length. Garak held it reverently, gently as Julian sighed and spread his legs further apart as he was expertly stroked back to hardness.

As with his master’s ass, Garak took time to savour the delicious cock in front of him, gently running it over his lips and face, burying his nose in the damp curls surrounding it to breathe in his master’s scent before slowly working the thick cock into his mouth. Normally his master would hold him still and fuck his face, but when being rewarded Garak was allowed to suck his master cock as he desired. He worked it down his throat further, allowing the drool to pour out of his mouth and slick his way as Julian groaned, fisting his hand in Garak’s hair while still letting him control the pace.

When Julian was hard, and his cock thoroughly slicked with spit, he pulled Garak’s head off his cock. Garak whined at the loss of his treat, until he realized Julian was sliding off the couch as well, and pushing Garak down against the floor, laying him back and parting his legs.

 Garak moaned and wrapped his arms around his Master as Julian leaned down to kiss him savagely, kneeling between his legs. His cock was slick with spit, and he gently thrust against his lovers ajan, his cock rubbing against the sutures as Garak bucked up against him, smearing his natural lubrication all over the Doctor’s spit soaked cock.

“Julian...Master...please!” Elim whimpered against his lips. He hadn’t been given permission to speak, but he was too far gone in his desire to care about the rules anymore.

“Please what, my pet?” Julian teased, hand guiding the head of his cock along Garak’s slit starting from the top of the stitches and ending at the small hole he’d left his partner.

“Please fuck me; Fuck my ajan!” he gasped as his hips rocked forward.

“But the stitches?” Julian began to rub the head of his cock against the small, dripping hole as Garak growled at him.

“Damn the stitches!” he snarled “Fuck me, please! Please Master!”

“But you’ll tear you’re sweet ajan open.” Julian’s smile was nearly as sharp as the needle he’d used to suture his pet closed.

“I don’t care!” Garak yowled “Tear me open with your fat alien cock, please sir. PLEASE!”

“Well if you insist on it, Pet.” Julian pushed Garak’s legs back and apart and gently spread the small hole, working his cock head in the dripping orifice slowly. Once he was about an inch in, and Garak was shaking and chuffing like a racehorse, Julian placed one hand on his pet’s chest, holding him in place as he grabbed his hip with the other has he snapped his own hips forward without a warning. Garak roared as the stitches tore apart around Julian’s cock, some tearing through his delicate flesh, splitting his ajan open; but he wrapped his legs around his Master’s waist, holding him close.

Julian bared his teeth at his pet in a savage grin, growling deeply as he pulled his cock back and saw blood streaming through Garak’s lubrication, streaking his cock. Julian snapped his hips forward and Garak’s eyes rolled back in his head as he keened beneath his master, arms and legs falling back as his world centered to the alien cock tearing him open. Julian could feel blood and come running down his thighs as the tight hole was fucked open, lips splitting like a ripe peach as they gave away under Julian’s onslaught.

When Julian was close to coming, he pushed his lover back, his legs falling back and spreading him further open. As Garak lay under him sobbing, Julian reached both hands down on either side of his pistoning cock, and grabbed the lips of his partners ajan and spread the lips fully, tearing the last bit of suture remaining. At Garaks shriek, Julian surged forward one more time, burying himself painfully deep inside his pet and filling the shallow fuckhole with his come.

When he withdrew his softening cock, Julian was not surprised to see his partner evert, his prUt finally free of his sheath after days trapped inside. He grinned wickedly at his pet writhing on the floor below him, his prUt slick with lubrication and his come. Julian reached between them and began working the base of his lover’s cock with a practiced hand.

After everything, it was unsurprising that Garak came to his release in moments, biting his own lip so hard it split then wailing his master’s name.

When he was finally nothing but a quivering, senseless puddle of a man on the floor, covered in human sweat, semen, blood, Cardassian lubrication and saliva; holes thoroughly fucked, eyes glassy, Julian stood and admired his pet. His. His own. Garak looked up at him as if in supplication, lips moving a wordless, whispered prayer. His pupils were wide, eyes blinking once slowly, like a cat.

Julian’s gaze softened. He needed more. He needed make Garak completely his, to mark him, stake his claim over him again.

“Pet, get up. I want you in the shower, now!” Julian growled.

The Cardassian stirred, but he was exhausted. Julian grabbed his pet by the hair, hauling him up and urging him into the bathroom, into the shower. Once inside Julian pulled his head up close to his hip and took his cock in his other hand, releasing a stream of piss onto his face. His pet’s eyes snapped shut as the stream landed on him, and he sighed at the warmth as the piss ran down his face and neck ridges. Julian aimed lower, pissing on his pet’s chest, enjoying the flow of it down his chula, and other various scales and ridges, pooling around his ajan.

When Julian was done, he released Garak’s hair, and his pet smiled as he slid back against the wall of the shower. Julian found a washcloth and turned the water on as warm as he could tolerate as he knelt next to Garak, cleaning him up. Aside from play, his pet was incredibly fastidious about his personal grooming and would not appreciate the mess. Once his pet was all clean, Julian took a moment to clean himself off as well before getting them both out of the shower. He opened his first aid kit, using the dermal regenerator to heal the tears in Garak’s ajan, and giving him a hypospray to prevent infection.

Garak was barely awake through the process, and stirred only to wrap his arms around his neck when Julian picked him up to bring him to the bedroom, laying him gently under the blankets, on his back. Julian climbed in to bed as well, gathering his pet in his arms, whispering gentle endearments as the they drifted off to sleep.  
\---  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I did NOT intend to make everyone wait so long for the rest of this story, but as I mentioned, writers block hit...and then writers over inspiration hit. But its here now. I hope it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be a two parter, because if poor Garak has to wait, we might as well wait with him. And I'm a sadist myself. Mwahahaha. It will still count as one fic, since its one continuous scene. 
> 
> I was quite confused the first time I heard Troi being referred to as 'Sir' in TNG, before I learned that its standard military protocol (Everyone is Sir, apparently). I think that would carry over to Jadzia though; she'd have Garak call her sir in a kink context. I imagine gender is very wibbly wobbly for joined Trill anyway, and it wasn't all that long ago that she was Curzon. 
> 
> Side note: Jadzia's kicking scene? One of my personal favourites. There's something entirely too fun about screaming at a man to get up when you literally keep kicking his feet out from under him. I did something similar once with a man when we were in a steel cage. Kept knocking him down bodily until he couldn't get up anymore. Ahhhh, memories...


End file.
